fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario World (NSMWu)
'New Super Mario World (3DS) '''is a new game for 3DS. This is a sequel of Newer Super Mario Bros U. Story One day, Princess Peach invites the Mario Bros to her house in Dinosaur Land. ''Dears Mario and Luigi I'm in Dinosaur Land for a vacation. I'd like you to go here. You'll eat a giant cake and have a lot of fun. I hope you'll accept this invitation. Princess Peach The Bros accept the Princess' invitation and they go to Dinosaur Land. When they arrive to Princess Peach' vacation house, they don't find her. Then, Bowser and his Koopalings suddenly appear with the Princess. They all taunt at the Bros, before deafening them by ground-punding with the Koopa Clown Car and escaping. The Bros soon wake up and discover that Bowser left the 7 Koopalings in 7 castles around the Dinosaur Land to assure Mario and Luigi won't reach his kingdom. They start from Yoshi's New Island, a grassy plain, where they first meet Yoshi, who wants to help the Bros. After crossing a plain and a cave, they discover a new Power-Up, the Super Kibble, that can turn them to their Dog Forms. Our heroes soon arrives at the fortress, where they meet Galoomboss, a gigantic Galoomba. Despite its size, it's easily defeated and our heroes can go to the rest of the world. After crossing a lake, a windy plain and going to the sky, they meet the first Koopaling: Iggy Koopa. When he realizes that the Bros reached his room, he laughs and gets ready for the battle, anxious to show the Bros his new skills: he can use his hairs as a sword now. Despite this new skill, the crazy Koopaling is defeated and our heroes can go to the second world. The second world is a hot, hot desert full of chocolate. Its name fits nicely with the nature of this world, since it's Chocolate Wasteland. This desert is full of living statues, very dangerous snakes and much more. The Bros find an old Power-Up again, too: the Feather that can turn them to their Cape Forms. The guardian of the fortress is the king of the Conkdors, wich will try to crush the Bros. He's, however, defeated, and our heroes can go to the other levels. After avoiding the sun itself in a difficult level, they meet Roy Koopa, the second, bully Koopaling, wich will try to defeat them by ground-pounding and using some strategies. The big Koopaling, despite its strength, is defeated, and our heroes can go to the third world. The third world is a seashore full of orange water. The water is orange 'cause it isn't water, but orange soda, in fact it's called Orangina Seaside. Bubbling geysers and water-related enemies are of course very common here. The fortress is guarded by another new boss: King Dragoneel. Resembling Gobbleguit, this boss will try to bite the Bros off, but the overgrown fish is defeated. Then they can go to the other levels. After crossing some water and beach levels, wich includes even going inside a gigantic sand castle, they arrive at the castle. The castle is guarded by the third Koopaling: Wendy O. Koopa, the only female Koopaling. The tomboy Koopaling will attack the Bros by riding a pink dolphin and launching some candy rings in a room filled with water. There are some spikes on the walls, too, and she will summon various water enemies. The Bros have to wait the water to leave to hit her. After 3 hits, the female Koopaling is defeated and our heroes can go to the icy, fourth world. The fourth world is an icy glacier, full of snow, slippy ice and some blue hills. It's called Sweet Glacier because there are some blue ice creams, too. Our heroes must pass through a lot of slippy courses, full of snow related enemies, before arriving at the mid-world fortress. It's guarded by another new boss: King Snowpokey. This boss tries to defeat the Bros by launching some spikes and hitting them with his head, but Mario and Luigi are stronger and they defeat this cold foe. After passing the fortress, they go through a great varities of levels, and they even meet one of the Angry Sun's relatives: the Angry Moon, as dangerous as his hot cousin. The Bros survive, however, and arrive at the castle, wich is guarded by the eldest Koopaling: Ludwig Von Koopa, who wants to fight the Bros in his new theatre-like room. Ludwig shows the Bros some of his skills, such as creating clones of himself, shooting rays and floating, on a frozen opera theatre. The eldest Koopaling is defeated, however, and our heroes can now go to the fifth world, a jungle full of ruins. The fifth world is a jungle with some very tall trees with a face and a temple filled with Chain Chomps. This world is called Honey Forest due to the fact that this forest is so sweet and peaceful that people often don't even realize that they got lost. This world, in fact, is full of secrets and sometime the normal goal doesn't take the Bros anywhere. After crossing many jungle levels, the Bros arrive at the tower, where they meet and old friend: Petey Piranha. The overgrown, legged Piranha Plant wants a revenge, and tries to crush the moustached bros, but the latter knocks the plant out again after an hard battle. Then the Bros can go to the rest of this ambiguous forest. They arrive on a temple at one point, where they find a lot of Chain Chomps. Some of the statues here become reals and attack the Bros. After crossing this dangerous temple and many other dangerous places, the Bros arrive at the castle of the world, guarded by Morton Koopa Jr., the heavy Koopaling, who wants to try to blow up himself and crush the Bros. The Bros must be careful, since Morton can also eat them! But the Bros are stronger and they triumph over the Koopaling. Now the Bros can go to the sweet, sixth world, a canyon made out of sweets. The sixth world is a canyon made out of sweets. This world is called Sugary Canyon, and that's not a case, since there are some giant cakes, wich resemble mountains. There is even a mint lake, that is really dangerous because if the Bros fall in the lake, they immediately lose a life. After crossing many tasty but dangerous levels and even meeting some dinosaurs the Bros arrive at the the first Tower, where they meet an already-know boss: the Histocrat, wich attacks the Bros in the same way he did in Super Mario 3D World. The battle is very hard, since Histocrat is helped by his minions. The Bros defeat the boss, though, and they can go to the rest of the world. The Bros have to cross a lot of levels after the fortress. They even find Yoshi and his cookies on the top of the mountains. The Bros soon arrive at the second fortress, where they meet Motley Bossblob, wich acts like in Super Mario 3D World to defeat the Bros. The strange Koopa is defeated, though. After crossing a very dark cave, they arrive at castle of this sweet world, where they meet the shortest Koopaling: Lemmy Koopa. The little Koopaling is a bit surprised to see that the Bros arrived at the castle, but he taunts the Bros by blowing a raspberry before enlarging his ball. The crazy Koopaling tries to defeat the Bros by launching some very dangerous, star-patterned bombs, and bouncing around, but he's defeated, and the Bros can go to the seventh world, a land of clouds. The seventh world is a land made of white, beautiful clouds placed very high in the sky. This world is called Cotton Candy Clouds because the clouds here look like cotton candy. Many flying enemies like Paratroopas infestate this beautiful land, as well as some of the strongest leaders of the Koopa Troop. After crossing many levels placed in the sky, including a sea made out of clouds, the Bros arrive at the first of the two fortress of this world. This fortress is very hard to complete, but thanks to some trampolines our heroes arrive at the top of the fortress, where they meet another well-know boss: Lakithunder. The Bros had already defeated Lakithunder 10 years before, but now the electric Lakitu wants a revenge. To beat the Bros, the boss use the same attack pattern it used 10 years before. The Bros, though, defeat it again, and our heroes can go to other levels of the seventh world. They soon have to cross another haunted level, wich features a flying ghost ship, wich will be populated by Boos and especially by a Fishin' Boo Lakitu, wich will torment the Bros for the whole level. After crossing a land full of mills and Fwoosh, wich reminds Cloudtop Cruise from MK8, the Bros arrive at another fortress, full of cannons this time, After crossing a dangerous path while avoiding many Cannon Balls, they arrive at the top of the fortress, where they find a new boss: King Fwoosh. this new, gusty foe blows to create some fog and some wind to make the Bros fall. King Fwoosh is defeated, though, and our heroes can go to the last levels of the seventh world. After crossing some dangerous zones and even driving a plane, our heroes arrive at the castle, situated on the top of the highest cloud in the sky. This nigh-timed castle is full of electric traps, but our heroes arrive at the boss, wich is Larry Koopa, the leader of the Koopalings, as well as the only one that hasn't been defeated yet. The battle against this cheatsy Koopaling is very though, due to some thunderbolts and to some new skills the Koopaling shows the Bros. Even though this battle is very hard, the Bros defeat the Koopaling, and can finally access to Bowser's Kingdom. The eight world is a dark and ominous valley full of lava and the strongest members of the Koopa Troop. This land is Bowser's new house in Dinosaur Land, in fact it's called Bowser's New Valley. The Bros. have immediately to do with some of the most dangerous challenges they've faced so far, such as going through many Bowser's tanks and crossing many courses full of lava. The first tower is in sight, when both Angry Sun and Angry Moon return for their revenge. The Bros. have to cross a dangerous level avoiding both of them. The first tower is a dangerous dungeon full of toxic gas that may make the player(s) lose a life instantly. At the end of the tower, the Bros. meet Draggadon, an enemy already met by a Mario's friend, Captain Toad. It looks like he passed on Bowser's side, but it's much smaller this time. The enormous dragon tries to destroy the Bros. by launching some giant fire balls, but it's defeated. The Bros. can go now to other levels of the eight world. Mpst of the levels of the eight world are between the first and the second fortress, and the Bros. have to cross many courses full of lava, including Hammer Bros's headquarter and a rocky cliff full of Chain Chomps subspecies. The Bros. have to cross a cave full of rising and decreasing water. The Bros. soon arrive at the second tower of the eight world, a dungeon full of magic rays launched by the leader of Magikoopas, Kamek. When the Bros. arrive at Kamek's room, they find the Magikoopa on his broom, ready for the battle. The old and wise Koopa tries to defeat the Bros. by launching some magic rays, wich could turn the blocks on his room in enemies or objects, but he's defeated and the final stronghold before Bowser's castle is conquered. Now the Bros. first cross a place full of Bowser's strongest allies, then arrive to Bowser's castle. Bowser's castle is a treacherous keep, with many paths the Bros. can take in order to arrive to Bowser's final room. Once they arrived to Bowser's castle, they find the evil king of the Koopa on a bridge with an ax, resembling Super Mario Bros.'s Bowser's room. Bowser tries to stop the Bros. by launching hammers and spitting fire, but he's easily defeated by using the ax on the bridge. The Bros. think Bowser is defeated, and find Peach on a room. It looks like their quest is over, but...at one point, the Koopalings on the Koopa Clown Car arrive with Bowser carried on. They take Peach and escape to castle's roof. The Bros. soon reach the roof of the castle, where they find Bowser, his minions and Peach on the Koopa Clown Car. Then a battle similar to that of Super Mario World starts, but this time Bowser is helped by the Koopalings, who shoot some fireballs. Peach tries to help the Bros. by launching a Super Mushroom. The battle is extremely though, but after 6 hits, Bowser and his minions are defeated, and the Koopa Clown Car explodes, and Bowser and the Koopalings fly away. Peach is then rescued, kiss the Bros. on the cheek and can go back to Peach's vacation house in Yoshi's New Island to enjoy their holidays. But the Bros.'s quest isn't over yet. Gameplay This game's Gameplay will be similar to that of the other New Super Bros. games, but many elements will return from early Super Mario Bros. games as well. Mario and Luigi, for example, will be capable to perform the Spin Jump with the same effects of Super Mario World. Another elements that return from old Mario video-games is the long-time forgotten Hammer Suit, wich will be disponible only in the second secret world though. Cape Feather will return as well, as one of the game's most common Power-Ups. A new Power-Up is introduced, too: the Super Kibble, wich will turn Mario or Luigi in their Dog form. In this form, they can dig, they can bite the enemies and they can run faster. Small Gates and Giant Gates from Super Mario World will return as the mid-way and goal of regular levels respectively. Giant gates that represt secret exit will be red. Like most of the games of the main series, Bowser will be the main villain, and will be helped by the Koopalings again, wich will be found at the end of the first seven castles. Bowser Jr, like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, won't appear. Some new bosses will be found at the end of the fortresses, though. The bottom screen, like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, will display the map, the Dragon Coins (replacing the Star Coins from the previous games) and even an item storage. It will be possible to store just one item. Yoshi's going to appear as well. There will be 4 species of Yoshis, the same from Super Mario World. Yoshi can be ridden, but this time, unlike the previous New Super Mario Bros. games and like Super Mario World, it can be taken out of the levels. Yoshi, though, won't get into the castles and the fortresses, like in Super Mario World. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but this time they won't have any special power - they will just grew up if they eat 5 enemies, just like to Super Mario World. A 2 players mod is disponible as well, wich will be similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. 2. This time, though, the players won't share their lifes, but each one will have his own lifes, just like in New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be a new character called Dinoglass. Dinoglass will be a small dinosaur with sunglasses wich will greatly resemble the dinosaur the king of Giant Land was turned in in Super Mario Bros. 3. This character will ambush the player and force him to challenge him in a race completion inside one of the levels. Basically, the player will have to arrive at the Giant Gate at the end of the level before Dinoglass. Dinoglass will be slow at first, but he'll become quicker in the later worlds. Characters Playable Characters NPCs *Princess Peach *Bowser *Koopalings *Dinoglass Yoshi Yoshis will appear in this game as well. Unlike the previous titles of the series, Yoshi can be take out of the levels. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but they don't have any special powers. They'll just grow up if they eat 5 enemies. Worlds There will be an huge overworld, wich will connect all the worlds, like in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be 2 secret world and a Special World. Like the Star World from SMW, there will be multiple entrances of this world that will be found in the 2 secret worlds and at the end of the eight world. Bosses Fortress Bosses Castle Bosses Levels World 1: Yoshi's New Island World 2: Chocolate Wasteland World 3: Orangina Seaside World A: Giants' Field World 4: Sweet Glacier World 5: Honey Forest World 6: Sugary Canyon World B: Pipe Island World 7: Cotton Candy Clouds World 8: Bowser's New Valley World ★: Special World Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Dog Mario (New) *Cape Mario *Hammer Mario *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Invincible Star Stamps Like in Super Mario 3D World, this game will feature stamps. There will be one stamp for each level. New Super Mario World (3DS) / List of Stamps Soundtrack New Super Mario World (3DS) / Soundtrack Credits : for the Red Yoshi artwork : for the Blue and Yellow Yoshi artworks : for the Cape Feather artwork on the boxart : for the Lakithunder artwork Gallery boxart 3ds.png|The first boxart New Super Mario World Logo2.png|The first logo Category:Super Mario World Games Category:FOX Co.